Score! A girl got game fanfic
by ally1on
Summary: Four months after Kyo's departure. A new student in school trying to win back Eniwa? Who will win the battle for his love? chapter 2 is up!
1. Chapter 1

Score

Score!!

A girl got game fanfic

By ally1on

This is my first girl got game fanfiction. It's actually my all time first fanfiction. If you have the time, it would be great if you could review after you read it. Hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the girl got game characters. They belong to Shizuru Seino. Yumi is an original character though.

Chapter 1: New Girl

It was a sunny day, the sky was blue and the clouds were a fresh white. Kyo had just finished her daily basketball practice and headed to the girl shower room. 'Finally where I belong' she thought cheerfully as she opened the creaky door. It had been about 4 months after a shocked team found out Kyo was a girl. Everyone but Chinharu and Yura were surprised. 'I wonder how they're all doing,' she thought. 'I hope Chinharu and Yura are getting along.' She smiled, but that smile quickly turned into a frown. 'It would be disaster for the boys basketball team if they didn't!' Memories of Chinharus stubborn personality and Yura's teasing smile flashed through her mind. "I should pay them a visit to see how they're all doing!" she exclaimed out loud. Many eyes turned and gave her a glance. But thickheaded Aizawa didn't notice and was happily humming and singing.

The next day, Aizawa started her day like she always did. She overslept and when she woke she would raise a fist and start to yell at Eniwa. Then her mind would clear up a bit and she would remember that she wasn't a 'guy' anymore. She no longer lived Eniwa now.

And then she would groggily walk over to the bathroom and brush her teeth, still half asleep. The clock would tick and tock trying to get her attention. When it finally did, she dashed around, trying to get changed, eat breakfast and get her things ready at the same time. 'I'm a mess without Eniwa.' She remembered the alarm clock Chinharu had given her. She also remembered the time she had called him and he hung up on her, making her so angry that threw the clock against the wall. It was hiding under her bed now, and she hoped Eniwa wouldn't find it…or what was left of it.

Class started like it always did. Kyo ran into the classroom just before the bell rang, like she always did. She sat down at her desk and patiently waited for class to start. Today after the teacher took attendance, he announced a new student would be joining the class. Quiet murmurs and whispers filled the room. The teacher cleared his voice and the class quieted down. "Her name is Yumi Takahashi. Please help her if she needs any." The doors slid open and a girl with dark almond brown hair stepped in. Her eyes were a stunning shade of purple and she had a shy smile. Her wavy hair reached down to her waist, and the class gasped at her beauty. 'So pretty,' Aizawa thought as she touched her own hair. It had grown to her shoulder and now was a light brown. Yumi looked around the room. 'Kyo Aizawa,' she thought. 'That's the girl who's trying to steal my Eniwa.'

"Konnichiwa!! My name is Yumi Takahashi and I hope I will make a lot of friends here!"She giggled, then bowed. The teacher clapped his hands twice and told everyone to get back to work. Nobody noticed the look Yumi was giving Kyo though…

Hope you enjoyed!! I'll post the next chapter when I get five reviews! Thanks for reading and have a nice day!

-ally1on


	2. Chapter 2

Score!!

The second chapters out! Thanks for all your reviews. This is my first fanfiction, so I hope you enjoy!!

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Girl Got Game characters. They belong to Shizuru Seino. Yumi is an original chracter though.

Chapter 2: Visit to the Dorms

'Eniwa? You there?' Kyo asked over the phone.

'Yea, hold on. I gotta get a towel.'

'Okay, but hurry.' Kyo replied. 'I haven't talked to you in a while.'

Kyo played with her sweatband, seeing how far it would stretch as she waited. Finally, after what seemed like eternity an impatient Aizawa, Eniwa's voice came on the line.

'I'm back. Sorry, my juice spilled.'

'That's ok, it wasn't that long' Kyo fibbed. 'It's been awhile since we last met.'

'Yea. How's life treatin' you Aizawa.' Eniwa was still shy calling Aizawa by her first name.

'Good. Listen Eniwa, we should meet up again sometime soon.'

'That's fine, but you better not drag me to see off to see one of those lame chick flicks again.' Eniwa murmured.

'I won't! I want to stay at the dorms for the weekend though. How does this Saturday sound?' Kyo asked.

'I'm free Saturday.'

'Great! Then it's a promise!" Aizawa confirmed, smiling as she hung up.

Saturday came, and Kyo rushed around her room trying to get everything ready. Eniwa would be at the house any minute now, and Kyo was ecstatic. She couldn't sit still, and was bouncing around the house, waiting for that darned doorbell to ring.

A few minutes later, it did a Kyo jumped to the door, fumbling with the lock. When she finally got the door to open she ran out and tripped over her dad's shoes that were scattered over the doorway. She hit the floor with a thud. Eniwa ran over to check if she was okay, but couldn't help cracking up. "What's so funny?" Kyo asked. "It hurts!"

"Sorry, sorry but you have to admit, it is pretty funny." Eniwa chuckled.

"Yea, I guess it is…" Aizawa giggled and then both of them burst into laughter.

"I'm so glad I could see you again!" Kyo exclaimed as she jumped up and gave Eniwa a hug.

Eniwa blushed from the enexpected hug. "W-wha?! Ye-yea, I'm glad to see you too, I guess."

They walked over to the bus, and Aizawa couldn't wait to be reunited with her old basketball team.

After another long wait, they reached the old school. Aizawa ran into the dorm, yelling "Everyone!! I'm back".

'This is the life that I left,' she thought as she ran to her old room, which was currently where Yura was living. He agreed to living in the dorms now, because turns out Eniwa had befriended him. Kyo hoped he would gain more trust and be able to open up a bit more to Eniwa.

She opened the door and stepped in to the old room she had been living in months ago. Kyo choked a bit and coughed . The odor was overwhelming. "Ackk!! It reeks of boys here!" Aizawa cried. 'Someone should clean up here. But not me! I was never the cleaning type.' A familiar laugh caught her attention. She looked around the room and saw the same old Yura. Same old shiny black hair, same old beatiful white smile, same old contagious laugh. Almost nobody would notice the faint glint of darkness in his eyes though.

After meeting with all her old friends, they all agreed that Kyo would sleep in the room Chinharu and Yura shared. The two boys would sleep in Imai's room. "It'll be cramped." Chinharu grumbled. "Then why don't you sleep with Kyo then?" Yura suggested with a teasing grin. Eniwa responded with a big blush and a "No way in hell!" Aizawa chuckled and gave Eniwa a light whack on the head. His hair was soft and fluffy, and oh so silky. Aizawa reached up and yanked on his hair. His hair slipped through. She yanked again. It slipped through again. She was about to yank once when a confused Eniwa yelled "What the heck are you doing?!!" Everyone was staring at Kyo. "Well…hehe, I thought Eniwa's hair was really soft!" Aizawa stated with an embaressed giggle. It seemed weird to everyone, but Kyo definitely was weird. So they left it as that. After quite a while, Kyo fell asleep instantly. Tommorow the gang would be going to a nearby amusement park.

But Yumi was also going…

I'll post Chapter Three when I get more reviews. Thanks for reading!!


End file.
